Ignited! : Shamans, Shinobis and Sorcerers
by Chaos2Frozen
Summary: (This is the first ever SKNarutoHP fic) Both Hao and Jiraya are heading for London to assist Dumbledore in his underground battle against Voldemort, and they're bring company...(Chapter One is a Shaman King 'only' chapter)


**Disclamiers:** As usually, the only things I own in this are the ideas and some abilities and maybe a few characters that DOES NOT appearin any Shaman King, Naruto and Harry Potter's shows, books and cards before! All else are not mine.

* * *

**Author's note**: I've decided to work on this project for a change. For fans of 'Ghosts of Hatred', don't worry, I'm still working on it, but it will probably take me long then what I've expected to update each chapter.

This story is a Triple Crossover of Shaman King, Naruto and Harry Potter. I've originally planned for only a Shaman King/Naruto crossover, since I couldn't find any on my own, but couldn't find a good enough adventure for all of them. So I went hunting for ideas, one thing leads to another and this is result! I've taken steps as to not dump too many characters in one scene and have 'all talk but no walk' cases…

**Please review at the end.**

**This chapter is the Shaman's side…

* * *

**

**Background info:**

_This story takes place about five months after the Battle at the Holy Ground of the Stars. The shamans have returned back to their peaceful lives._

_Yoh, Anna and their friend Manta were back in school. Ryu and his spirit Tokagerou have seek shelter at the En inn, in return the former gang leader now serves as Anna's personal chief. Faust and Eliza was also living with them, seeing as he had spent every last dime he had flying from Germany to Tokyo, and from Tokyo to American and back again. Yoh had convinced Manta to let him stay with them after Faust promised to only do non-humanoid autopsy… and not talk about them during meal times. _

_Tamao returned to Izumo to help out Yohmei. She visits them every once in awhile._

_The Usui siblings are now living with the Tao siblings in Funbari. In return Horohoro promise not to send anymore chain letters with Ren's picture in it to all the girls in Ren's class. Jun however, was please that Ren finally have friends. In fact, she was so please with the results, she paid Chocolove to fly first-class all the way from New York to come live with them!_

_All three members of 'The Ren' are now studying in the same class in an international school, courtesy of Miss Tao Jun._

_Lyserg has returned to the X-LAWS to help out with their reformation. He now serves as the personal protector of the Iron Maiden Jeanne, much to Macro's disapproval. This is a duty that Lyserg had taken great pride in doing. Their Headquarters lies in one of those abandon castles in the Scottish Highlands that nobody has heard of. It's cheesy, but it works! _

_It was as if the Shaman Fight was all just a dream…_

**Ignited:** _Shamans, Shinobis and Sorcerers__  
_

_**Chapter One: Guess who's back… Back again…**_

It was another normal, uneventful day for the tribe of Patch. People wake up, had breakfast, greet each other, go to work, go to school, stuff like that. Repairs are still being carried out by orders of the Patch's chieftain, Goldva. The money scammed by the ten priests during the Shaman Fight were barely able to pay for all the replacement in facilities. Hence the ten priests were sent out to all the urban towns to export their merchandise.

"You know, we wouldn't need to be doing this again if Goldva would just cut back on air-conditioning…" complained Silva.

"You think that's bad!" Karim wined, " Have you seen that big-ass plasma screen TV! That was one month worth of blood, sweat and tears!"

"ARGH!" The two priest turn around to see their friend, and fellow priest, Radium struggling to keep up with them, the heavy pack filled with a variety of Patch souvenirs wasn't any lighter than he had first started off. "I didn't become a priest to do manual labor!"

" 'Join the priest!', they say, 'It's man's job!', they say…!" Grumbled Thulim, another one of the ten priest. He was taking his own sweet time trudging behind Radium. His pack had not shrunk in any significant mass. " Should have listened to my mother and…"

"You know guys, we are suppose to get rid off these junks by next Tuesday… NOT parade around with them…" A man wearing leather jacket and leather boots stepped out from behind the Starbucks. An owl rest on his shoulder, which Silva immediately recognizes as Magna Scoop the Owl spirit.

"Magna? What are you doing here?" Kalim asked.

"Shouldn't you be half-way to Boston by now?" Silva drops his pack with a satisfying '_Thump!_' on the pavement.

"Well you're not the boss of me!"

"You're the one with the short stick!"

"That game with **rigged**! **RIGGED!**"

"Excuses..."

At that time, both Radum and Thulim caught up with them and detached their packs un-ceremonially. Both of bags crash down upon the warm concrete pavement. Their legs were sore from all that walking and their shoulders were starting to develop a cram. They took out their stress on the bags by sitting on them, correction, by _collapsing_ on them.

"HEY! We're supposed to _sell_ them! Not **smash** them!" Said Kalim angrily.

"Well, I really don't give a…!"

"Wait a minute, where's your stuff?" Kalim pointed accusingly at Magna, cutting off Radium's complained.

"Me? I gave them Nichrom," Answer Magna.

"You WHAT?" roared the other four priest.

"Er- gave- them- to- Ni-chr-om?" Magna spoke slower, as if he was speaking to children.

Which set off a chain reaction.

"WHAT! That traitor… !"

"Are you off your rockers…! "

"Wake up and smell the coffee…!"

"Is the heat getting to you… ?"

"Oh come on guys! He's not that bad!" Magna rolled his eyes.

"Not that bad? He nearly killed us all!" Protested Thulim.

"He '_Nearly_' killed us all, that's the key word here!" Countered Magna.

"Maybe it's the aging process, I heard it deteriorates brain cells…" Kalim suggested.

"Hey!"

"I still don't see why Goldva would release that guy…" Grumbled Silva.

After the battle of the holy grounds of the star, both Jink and Nichrom were deemed traitors to the Patch and were imprison, their title of Priest were striped. However, after three months, Goldva decided to give both of them a second chance to redeem themselves. None of the other priest knew what sort of test the both of them under took, but only Nichrom had been able to successfully complete it. Jink, on the other hand, fail this mysterious test and was thrown back in the cell. His title as priest has been given to Thulim, who is beginning to regret ever taking the job.

"Well, you can ask him yourself, he should be finishing soon…" Remarked Magna.

"Yeah right," Radium's words were saturated with sarcasm. "Nobody can finish this…"

Magna cock his right eye-brow, "Oh really?"

As if on cue, Nichrom came out behind the café. He was wearing a similar leather jacket that Magna has but of smaller proportion. A pair of dark shades conceded his grayish coloured eyes. His black boots and baggy pants gave the other Patch priests a mixed sense of flabbergasts and admiration as to how the young priest was able to withstand the heat wave that had been bombarding them since ten this morning. He wore a silver chain with a pendant the shape of a scorpion that encircled around his neck.

The young priest was genuinely surprise when he saw the big group in front of him. He had already met Magna, so that was no surprise. But to meet four other Patch priest in the same vicinity? That's a first.

Nichrom lose the shades, revealing a pair of dark eyes.

"You know," He started, mentally counting the number of people. "If you're here to welcome me back with a feast, I'm free later at…"

"Why you little-!"

"HEY! Where's your goods?" Kalim cut Silva off.

"Jeez, what's with him and the junks?" whispered Thulim.

"He takes his work a little _too_ seriously," answered Silva, annoyed that Kalim silenced him.

"Hey! I called it passionate…" Kalim tired to defend himself.

"More like obsession…" Muttered Magna.

Nichrom tired to hold back his laugher. Mustering his will power, he replied with a straight face. "Me? I'm done with them long time ago…I've just sold the last of Magna's awhile ago…"

"LIES! There's no way any human could complete this infernal task! ITS NOT POSSIBLE!" Radium cried in an over dramatic pose, both knees on the ground. The other priest began to suspect his mental well being.

"Boy, that's the last time I'm pairing up with him…" Mumbled Thulim.

"Maybe you should lay off the caffeine, Radium…" Said Silva, edging slowly away from his friend. " I don't trust that 'Patch-café' Goldva gave us…"

"You're right," nodded Magna, " I took a peak in the priest's lounge one morning… not pretty…"

The other four priests shivered at the thought, not including Radium of course.

"By the way, guys…" Nichrom got over Radium's sudden outburst. He noticed the heavy packs the older priests were carrying, and arched his brows "You do know that we're suppose to _sell_ the junks by next Tuesday… NOT parade around with them…?"

"I tried to tell them but-" Grumbled Magna.

"Oh come on?" Silva exclaimed. "Do you honestly believe that people would ever buy these! We can't compete with the modern market!"

"I don't see what the problem is?" Smirked Nichrom. "I got mine done hours ago…"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Challenged Radium.

Nichrom place his shades on top his head, he then calming took out his wallet from his top right-hand breast pocket. Flipping it open, he extracted a thick slab of green, and flashed it in front of the older men. Their jaws hit the pavement hard. Excluding Magna.

Radium fainted.

Thulim choked on his words.

Kalim went into stupor mode.

Silva, was the first to regain the use of his vocals.

"W-Who did you mugged?"

"Oh how can you said that, Silva!" Said Nichrom with a fake, shocked voice. "Just because you guys don't have the 'magic touch', doesn't mean I have to be just as pathetic…"

By then Kalim snapped, he grabbed Nichrom by the arms and begins shaking the life out of him.

"SPILL IT! What's your secret?" Roared Kalim.

"W-Woah, W-Woah, W-Woah!" Nichrom tried to calm down the raving priest. Both Magna and Silva quick rush to his side and attempted to pry him from the vice-grip of Kalim before he gets his head bit off.

"Kalim, chilled! We need him alive… For now," Silva said.

Nichrom straighten his jacket, "Sheesh, talk about nutjob…" The boy then run his hand through his hair. "The secret is to-"

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, a high pitch scream erupted behind them. Running at the a speed Silva could only describe as 'light', the girls zoomed passed him and pounced on the unexpecting Nichrom.

"_Nichrom! It's you!" _Screamed the girls in delight.

"Oh, it's you gals., what can I do for you today?" Nichrom answered, flashing them one of his handsome grins. Which cause the girls to explosion into a fit of giggles, screams and hyperventilation.

"N-Nichrom? Who are these-?" Began Silva.

"My, erm, 'customers'…" Nichrom responded curtly.

"W-What?"

Before he could confirm, one of the girls spoke in a high pitch squeak. "Nichrom, you remember our promise right, I buy one of your, er… lets say 'stuff', and you'll…" she whispered something in his ear which made him redder than an apple.

"NO WAY!" yelled another girl; "Nichrom want someone like _you!_ He wants 'mature' women, don't you darling…?"

"Er…L-Ladies…?" Nichrom tried to speak.

"Who asked you!" yelled the first girl.

"Move it, bitch!" replied a third.

"H-How dare you!" screamed the first.

"He's mine, get your own boyfriend!" Yelled another.

"I did, and it's him!" Retorted back the second.

The other five priest just stared at the scene. Radium woke up from having stomped on by the girls while Thulim was brought back to earth by all the screaming.

"So _that's _his trick…" Said Kalim.

"Wouldn't you know…" Muttered Radium.

"I swear, Hao must have rubbed off something on him…" Said Silva

"Huh? How so?" Asked Thulim.

"There was something like this in the history books…" Answered Silva.

"Oh…"

"Er guys, shouldn't we help him or something?" Magna asked, staring at the suffocating Nichrom, having the life squeezed out of him. "He's still one of us you know…"

The five of them looked at the purpling priest.

"Nah, he can handle it…" Answered Silva.

"He's just reaping the seeds he sow… " Radium turned and walked

"I say it's Karma…" Agreed Kalim

"I blame the system…" Said Radium.

"Can't argue with that…" Replied Magna

"Man-whore…" Mutter Thulim

"That snake…" Spat Silva.

(_Somewhere in America, Namali sneezed._

_"You okay?" asked Bron, his partner._

_"Yeah, I'm fine…" Replied Namali, " Must have caught a cold…"_

_"What Cold? We're in the middle of the freaking desert!"_ _Lenin cursed_.)

"Er Guys? GUYS! **GUYS!**" Nichrom cried out in despair.

With that, the five older priest walked back to the Patch village, abandoning their young friend to his fate(All because of petty jealousy…). Being killed by the very fans that admire him, all well, at least they're cute!

But enough with that, onto the real deal!

* * *

Back in the Patch village later that night, only half of the priest that Goldva sent out returned. However, the profit they made wasn't even enough to pay for dinner. Nichrom was still missing with his fan club, while Namali, Bron and Lenin were reported MIA somewhere in Nevada.

However, as Silva pointed out, they were still missing one member.

"Hey, has anybody seen Uzahol ?" Silva asked the other.

"Yeah? Where is the little green dude?" Magna looked around.

Uzahol was a little green extraterrestrial being that the Patch found years ago. In fact, Goldva was the one who had first befriended the alien when he crash-landed on the Patch's backyard. Uzahol was then given shaman training and now serves as the tenth Patch priest. Little else is known about him, but it was rumored that he is the third strongest shaman Patch ever had. Second was Goldva, while Hao was undoubtedly, the first.

"He's out on assignment…" Boomed a cranky old voice.

The five priest twirled around to face the owner of the voice, which of course was none other than their chieftain.

"Chief Goldva," They greeted.

Goldva nodded back, then took a quick look around the room.

"Five? What happen to the other idiots?"

Before Kalim could replied Silva cut in.

"Never mind that," Spoke Silva roughly, "What you mean he's on assignment!"

Goldva cocked one eyebrow, "Exactly what it means…"

The five priests lost control over their jaw.

"Er, I'm not sure you remembered, chief Goldva, but being an alien and all, doesn't help out with our 'low-profile' policy…" Said Magna.

Radium then whispered something with the words 'senile' and 'Goldva' in the same sentence, which earn him a smack by a flying can of coke.

"I agree with Magna," Silva careful chose his words, "Uzahol can't just go out and sent Patchworks on the streets!"

Goldva smirked, "Really?"

Silva thought for a moment, then he realized the date. His face turned pale.

Goldva let out a creepy laugh.

* * *

Somewhere in the town Rosewell, there was an UFO convention.

In one lone corner of the center, a green figure stood out selling hand made works of art, and occasionally pick pocketing from unsuspecting passerby…

_Sigh…The things I do for my village…

* * *

_

"Hahahahaa!" Goldva crackled, but accidentally choke on spit.

"That's horrible…"

"The humiliation!"

"I had _some_ respect for you…"

"Enough!" Goldva coughed out. "We'll just have to make do without them…"

Sensing that their chieftain was now serious, the remaining priest gathered around to listen to what the old coop has to say.

"As you all know, the Shaman Fight has been postpone until further notice by the Great Spirits themselves. I myself was rather surprised by this change in event."

"Agree, never had there been such a conclusion to any Shaman Fights in the past centuries." Said Kalim, all humor forsaken. "It's not like some joker hadn't tried to pull of a stunt like this before! Why should this be any different?"

"Huh? Someone other than Asakura Hao had tried to control the Great Spirits before?" Thulim asked curiously.

"Yeah, there's always someone who doesn't play by the rules," Silva calmly replied. "However, Kalim, this was the first time a non-winner from the S.F. have actually come into contact with the G.S.!"

"What Silva said was correct, and all of you had seen it with your own eyes…" Goldva strolled towards the newly installed flat screen plasma TV and hit a button. "Not only did the G.S. not fight back, but it **_welcomed _**him with open arms and even shared some of it's power!"

The screen showed the events that transpired nearly half a year ago. An unstoppable Hao, standing on top of the Spirit of Fire. With a quick incantation and some of the Spirit of Fire's strength, Hao easily alter nature and changed the colour of the sky.

The scene then fast forward to when Yoh was miraculously revived. In a fit of rage, Hao sent his Spirit of Fire to consume a portion of the G.S. , resulting in a super huge, super powered Spirit of Fire. Goldva then hit the 'pause' button.

"Usually, in this kind of scenario, it would mean that the Great Spirits have already chosen it's master…" Goldva turned to face the other priests. "However, something unexpected happened again…"

Fast forwarding again, the thousand over dollar screen presented a gigantic spirit of a samurai. The new spirit not only display incredible powers, but manage to destroy the Spirit of Fire, one of the Patch's five main spirits, the strongest embodiment of the flames.

This time Goldva killed the power to the screen.

"Anybody would like to explain what that was about?" Goldva asked darkly.

"Well, it would seems that the hopes and dreams of all the Shamans here have gathered together as one and have given power to Asakura Yoh that help him defeated Hao." Silva stated as a matter of fact.

Silence.

Radium was the first one to speak. "Erm Silva, do you ever listen to yourself when you talk?"

"You're a grown man Silva," Magna spoke with a hint of annoyance. "Save the fairy tales for Lip and Rap…"

"But…!"

"Listen Silva," Goldva tried to hold back his laughter. "I don't which drunk told you that story and frankly I don't care."

"But…!"

"Do you really think that a bunch of 'hopes and dreams' could beat one and a quarter million furyoku?" Goldva was still trying not to laught, but a few giggles manage to escape once in awhile. "Not to mention Shamash and a portion of the G.S. as well?"

"For that matter, how did you think 'hopes and dreams' could turn into furyoku?" Thulim on the other hand was not making any effort to control his funny bone. "And even if that is possible, how are they to be transferred into the holy grounds of the stars, and to that one particular boy whose body wouldn't be able to control all that different kinds of furyoku?"

"FINE FINE! I GOT it!" Silva raise his hands in defense, "Sheesh, I was just trying to help!"

"Humph…"

"Anyway, back to your point," Kalim tried to divert the disaster, "What do you think is the cause then, Goldva-sama?"

Thulim stared at Kalim questionably, " 'Sama' ?"

"Hey, I can't help it! I've been around too many Japanese shamans!"

Goldva pretended that he didn't say that, "The only source of power within that area that could provide sure a strength to the young boy…" He paused for a while to build up tension. The room fell silent, all the five priest held their breathe, sweat began to form on the surface of their skin.

"… Is none other than THE GREAT SPIRITS THEMSELVES!"

"WHAT!"

"You can't be serious, Goldva-sama!" Exclaimed Thulim, without realizing he added the prefix.

"You said it yourself," Magna added, " The G.S. had already chosen Hao as the Shaman King! Why would it aid another? Creating such an uproar!"

"Giving the young Asakura a power that matches Hao's," Radium took off his shades and polished them, "THEN let the two of them fight each other in a dogfight, resulting in the lost of it's champion! This doesn't make sense?"

"Wait wait wait, you guys are making this sound like a bad thing!" Silva said angrily, "So what if the G.S. gives Yoh some of it's power? That boy had save humanity! He defeated Hao for crying out loud!"

"Upon doing so, he has proven himself to be the one chosen by the G.S.!" Kalim backed Silva up, "What I don't get, is why you still cancelled the Shaman Fight!" He asked Goldva.

"I didn't, it was the Great Spirits…" Goldva took out the Oracle Bell, after imputing the correct commands, a message was shown on the screen:

**DENIED! DENIED! DENIED! DENIED! DENIED! DENIED! DENIED! DENIED! **

**DENIED! DENIED! DENIED! DENIED! DENIED! DENIED! DENIED! DENIED!**

**DENIED! DENIED! DENIED! DENIED! DENIED! DENIED! DENIED! DENIED!**

"Ooookkaayyyy…." Radium spoke in a slow and careful manner, "This is creepy…"

"Denied? Denied what?" Magna asked.

"It didn't say…" Goldva replied, tossing the Oracle Bell on to one of their leather couches. "That's what troubled me, the Great Spirits can be very vague at times, but they never sent us riddles!"

"I see, so that's why you suspended the Shaman Fight …" Silva rubbed his chin. "It could mean that Hao was denied as Shaman King…"

"Or Yoh…" Magna pointed out.

"Or it might mean…" Goldva spoken in a husky voice, "… That a 'King' was denied…."

The five priests took a moment to process those words. But before they could response with protest, a soft ringing could be heard from the room.

"W-What was that?" Asked Radium, still a bit jumpy after seeing the Great Spirits' message.

Silva tapped him on the shoulder then pointed at the Oracle Bell lying on the couch. The screen was alive with colours. A new message was received.

"Quickly! The Great Spirits had finally sent us a message!" Goldva rushed to the device. " Finally! After half a year!"

"What could they want?" Thulim pondered, " Maybe the Shaman Fight has restarted!"

"Maybe it has chosen a Shaman King already!" Silva said hopefully.

Goldva picked up the contraption and push a button.

**One new message: Infidel**

"Huh? What the-"

"'Infidel'? What does this means?" Thulim asked.

Before anyone could response to that remark, the Oracle Bell had declared another new message received.

"Now what…?" Magna asked with a hint of annoyance.

**One new message: Infidel**

"A repeat?"

"Ok, what's going on!"

Suddenly, the priests' Oracle Bell rang simultaneously, all of them bearing the same word.

**Infidel**

"O-Okayyy…This is getting a too creepy…!" Radium stuttered.

"What's going now here!" Demanded Silva.

"Malfunction?" Kalim suggested.

"What! All of them!" Goldva scowled. "I don't think that the device we made could screw up! Well, maybe Jink's…"

Without warning, all of the Bells went off like a fire alarm. The screens were flooded with messages:

**INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL!**

**INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL!**

**INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL!**

**INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL!**

**INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL!**

**INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL! INFIDEL!**

That's when Hell has been unleashed upon the Patch.

At first it was nothing, just a light vibration on the ground. It then grew into a serious rumble, which finally escalated into a full-scale earthquake. The very foundation of the village began to fall apart as shock waves threaten to over turn the whole place. The cavern above them was giving way to the endless rocking. Showers of earth, dust, and granite rain upon the villagers trying to escape. The ground below them split apart by the shaking.

The priests witness all this from the top of their lounge.

The messages never stopped coming. The ring was so loud that the priests were yelling themselves hoarse just trying to communicate with the person five feet away.

"WHO'S A COW!"

"I SAID WHAT DO WE DO **NOW !?**"

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BOW!"

Unable to endure sure a racket any longer, Goldva destroyed all of the Oracle Bells with one quick swipe. The ringings died down in a long and deep tone.

"Hey! Those things cost resources!" Silva cried out in protest.

"**SILENCE!"**

The effects were instantaneous.

"Now, if Thulim would stop screaming like a sissy (Hey!)," Goldva began. "These are your orders…"

Everybody moved closer.

"First things' first, we need to ensure the safety of the villagers… Magna, Radium, Thulim?"

"Yes, Goldva-sama?" The three of them responded.

"I'm entrusting that mission to you three. Take some warriors to help out, save as many lives as you can!"

"Affirmative!" The trio left the room.

"Oh, and Magna?" Goldva called out, "When your done, would you please go look for the other idiots? I want all five of them back within seventy-two hours…"

"I understand…" He left swiftly.

"What about us?" Kalim asked.

Goldva turn and faced the remaining priests. "The two of you are going to accompany me to the Holy ground of the stars…"

"Huh? What for?" Silva asked.

Goldva let out a sigh, "The two of you are the only other Patch, except me, who got close to the Great Spirits, and I would need your help…" Goldva began walking to the entrance. "Besides, I got a sneaky suspicion about this…."

* * *

It was madness.

The scene was exactly like those of Pompeii (This is the spelling for that Roman city, right?). The occupants of Patch village swam out of their house and into the street. Shopkeepers could be seen trying to save their merchandise while Patch warriors tried to drag them away. Mothers held on to their children in fear that they may get swept away. People were knocking knees, brushing shoulders and even trampling on one another.

It was every man for himself.

Several Patch warriors tried to maintain order by directing them towards the exit, however, nobody was in the mood for 'calm and orderly' fashion..

Without warning, a portion of the cavern gave way under the continuos rocking. The massive granite threaten to crush the frighten villagers. Those who saw it coming ran in all directions, but the speed was too fast, any moment now…

"**OverSoul! Platinum Sword!**"

Within seconds, Radium totaled the rock into pieces with him OverSoul. Magna and Thulim were helping warriors to lift up some debris that caught some civilians, leaving him in charge of this mess. Taking a deep breathe, Radium began broadcasting his message to the frighten villagers.

"Would everyone PLEASE proceed calmly to the nearest exits as shown by the warriors," Radium gestured to them. "I know you're all scare, but we, the ten priests, sworn to protect our people, that is a promise we will see to the end!"

Surprisingly, Radium's cheesy speech reached out to them. Perhaps when confused, people ten to be subjective to any words.

"All warriors please aid any villagers in need!" Thulim began barking orders. "I want the first and second squadron to follow me, we're to assist any stragglers that are either hurt or trapped." He pointed to the remaining warriors. "The rest of you are to help Radium evacuate the whole village!"

Radium quickly pulled Magna to one side. "Magna, you need to find Nichrom!"

"After all the villagers are safe…" Magna said.

"No, we need him NOW!" Radium yelled over the rumbling of the ground. "One extra priest is better than nothing! Nichrom is the closest and you are our fastest!"

"But…"

"Don't worry about us! Just GO!"

Seeing that arguing would be pointless, not to mention a waste of time, Magna bid his friend farewell and took off.

"Sir! There's a boy trapped under the rocks!"

_Never a dull moment…_ Radium looked toward the direction of the Great Spirits.

* * *

Goldva, Silva and Kalim raced through the collapsing cave. The ground beneath them began to tear apart, more than once had their foot got stuck in one of those pit holes. The dimness of the area was against them as well. Every boom that occurs was being amplified by the surrounding structure. Every echo was deafening.

"Are you… _hah hah…_ Sure you know… _hah…_ where you're going?" Kalim ran to keep up with Goldva.

_For some one who's eighty, he sure is fast!_ Thought Silva. With the help for his coyote spirit, Silva Tail, he increased his speed by several folds. Seeing this, Kalim also activated his OverSoul and caught up with him.

"You should reserve your furyoku," Goldva spared them a quick glance. "Wasting them on simple tasks like this is stupid."

"Yeah well, not everyone is a super human like you…" Mumbled Kalim. "And we've got plenty to spare!"

Silva couldn't help but smirked at that comment. "In any case, why are we heading to the Great Spirits? It's not like we can do anything to stop this!"

"I agree, we should be out there evacuating the village!" Said Kalim.

Goldva took three easy side steps to avoid the falling spikes. He didn't even look at them when he spoke. "You really didn't feel it?"

Both priests looked confused. "Feel what?"

Goldva sighed "The source of this disaster. It is being emitted from the Great Spirits themselves…" This time he did look at them. "It's as if the Great Spirits were having some sort of internal conflict from within…"

Silva rolled his eyes, "What are we, incompetent? Of course we fell it…Anybody, with or without shaman training can feel it!" Silva then scowled, "But what I want to know is why do you think we can do a thing about it!"

"Silva is right, if the Great Spirits is responsible for this, there's never we can do about it! We should be concentrating our efforts to help out the others!" Said Kalim.

"Beside, for all we know, it might just be that time of the month for them!" Grumbled Silva.

"You're right, Silva…" Goldva sudden said. Surprising him.

"Huh? I am?" Silva asked dumbfounded.

"Ya, you are incompetent…" replied Goldva.

After a few seconds, the trios could see the light at the end of the tunnel. The three of them doubled their efforts and finally emerged from the cave.

The scene that greeted then was not very welcoming.

The forest before them was barely left intact. Hundreds of trees were uprooted from beneath others fell into ditches created by the earthquakes. Rocks, dirt and dust showered them will no mercy. Being this close to the source, the three Patch could feel the anger and raw power of the quake. With the cliff below them threatening to give way, the three of them quickly climbed to higher grounds.

The Great Spirit could be seen shimmering from the distance.

"The G.S. must be going through one heck of a PMS!" Kalim exclaimed.

"Tell me something I don't know…" Silva surveyed the destruction." Well? What should we do now?" Silva asked Goldva. "The roads blocked and Silva wing can't carry all of us…"

Just as the Patch chieftain was about to reply, a deep mixture of voices, both males and females, boomed across the land,

_**Infidel!**_

The shamans fell silence as they heard the voice of the greatest spirit that has ever existed. A being that can shift continents, rise and drop sea levels, and command the fiercest elements of nature. A being that practically reigns over the entire planet!

And it sounds pissed.

Just as the three of them finally got over the shock of the G.S., it has spun another surprise at them. Only this time, it's a light show.

It started out as a small altering in the shape of the Spirit, almost too small to be seen from that distance the shamans were at. It then evolved into a big lump rolling around it's surface. Which soon developed into a protruding figure, as if something was trying to escape from within.

"Oh my…!"

"What the…!"

"Crap…"

The portion with the protruding shape morphed into a bloody shade of red. The colour intensify, until it could handle the stress and a hole exploded from it, the flames began flowing out of it like a leaking plug or a wounded man.

It was then that the shamans lost their voices. What came after will render them speechless for weeks.

A claw.

One bloody, flaming, red claws appeared from the hole, it tired to enlarge the hole with a series of pushing and pulling. During the all this, the Great Spirits were screaming curses in every language known to man. Some words were too old to have been written down in texts.

Another claw appeared.

This time the screams were too loud to make any sense out of it. The two claws begun enlarging the exit at double the pace, ignoring the nightmarish cries of the G.S., their efforts was soon reward as a pair of monstrous feet stomped on the hole and finally tearing it apart. The creature of those claws and feet soon emerged triumphant from its prison. A gave a victory cry that ringed throughout the country.

"No… It can't be…!" Silva whispered in fear.

The creature takes to the skies, stretching itself. It was colour schemed red, like the boiling larva of a volcano. It's body structure is strangely mechanic. It's eyes glowed a venomous green.

It was called the Spirit of Fire, and it's back with a vengeance.

However, the Great Spirits isn't going to surrender one of it's sons. Several shapes that seem like birds exited the huge spirit and began engaging the Spirit of Fire.

"The Guardian Spirits…" Breathed Silva.

The last time he encountered them, they nearly killed him, Kalim and Yoh. They were a formidable foe. Hopefully, they could recapture the S.O.F. before…

"_Chicheina…"_

…Too late…

A bright beam of red burst through the shrinking hole that the Spirit of Fire created, it shot through a guardian spirit and landed upon the horns of the Spirit of Fire.

As the beam made contact will the spirit, it slowly took shape. First a pair of brick-like boots appear. Then a pair of customary made pants with star straps. Slowly a poncho was form, and finally, the face of a boy.

A boy named Asakura Hao, the greatest shaman that ever lived.

"Hmph? What troublesome things…" Hao flexed his shoulders and arched his back. "That accursed hell hole was boring me to death!" Hao looked at the approaching spirits with a mischievous look in his eyes. " Oh well, I should thank them properly for taking care of me and all…"

"**Spirit of Fire!"**

The S.O.F. charged at the flying hawks with speeds too fast to be seen by the human eye. Within seconds, it crushed, tore, chowed, and burned through them all.

"Ha ha ha!" Hao marveled at his work, "I **always** repay my debts…" He turned and stared at the Great Spirits, the hole he gave it was already healing.

"The accommodations were great, but nothings beats being alive again!" Hao let out maniacal laugh. "I'll just have to settle the score between us some other time!"

Hao stood within the palm of his OverSoul as it flew out of the cave and into the blue sky.

The three shamans stood on the top of the mountain with their jaws wide open.

"Oh boy…"

"Was that….?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok… So who's gonna tell them?"

* * *

**Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean…**

"HAHAHAHA! WOO-HOOO! I'm FREE! I'm finally free! I did it! **IN YOUR FACE, G.S. !** I, w-woah! That was close…" Hao stables himself and moved away from the edge, just in case.

Looking at the horizon, "Now, to picked up Opacho!" He spoke to no one in particular. "Then it's about time I paid an _old_ friend a visit….Hehehe…."

(To be continue…)

* * *

**Finally! It's done! It took me forever to get it together, but I've finally done! I hope you like this one! I'll be done with the Shinobi's half of the story by the most…say, 2 weeks? And yes, the names of the priests and their OverSouls are real… I'm not sure of the tenth priest though…**

**I know I'm slow, but I can't help it!**

**And oh, please please please! Review! I beg youuuuuu!**

…

**Thank for your time. **


End file.
